La Bella y la Bestia
by Piper Lupin
Summary: Solo ella consiguió ver al hombre mientras todos marginaban a la bestia, solo ella lo amó como él jamás imaginó. Ella comprendió que no todas las historias de amor son como cuentos de hadas. RemusxTonks


**La Bella y la Bestia**

**Parte 1:**** Metamorfosis**

**Capítulo 1:****En suspiros se va la mañana**

Un día más de abril parecía comenzar, los transeúntes pasaban, unos más apurados que otros, recorriendo la calle principal de la ciudad de Londres. Había monotonía hasta en el color del cielo, el paso cansado y algo dormido de los caminantes hacía sentir que aquel día era un verdadero lunes. En el paisaje se podía divisar claramente una muchacha vestida de traje que contrastaba con su excéntrico cabello rosa. Iba caminando, no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a las miradas amonestadoras y extrañadas de los caminantes; ella estaba en su propio mundo.

Comenzó a tararear una canción de su grupo favorito, mirando el cielo y buscando ese sol ausente que se negaba a salir aquella fría mañana. De repente y por no estar mirando al frente, chocó con alguien. El portafolio que llevaba se abrió ante el impacto y todos los papeles que contenía fueron a desparramarse en medio de la transitada vereda. La joven se paró con dificultad, puesto que los zapatos de tacón que llevaba hacían un poco difícil la tarea.

—Lo siento —dijo una voz algo ronca, un hombre de ojos miel que denotaban cansancio, con pronunciadas ojeras y una sonrisa amable, así era el hombre con el que la joven de cabello rosa había chocado.

—No —dijo ella después de algunos segundos—, fue mi culpa, iba algo distraída. Bueno más bien bastante.

Él la ayudó a incorporarse dándole la mano. Ella la tomó.

—Gracias —Le agradeció cuando estuvo de pie, mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

Ahora sólo les quedaba juntar el montón de papeles que había en el suelo.

—Yo te ayudo —se ofreció él agachándose enseguida para recoger los papeles. Al pasar la vista rápidamente por uno de los papeles leyó con claridad:

"Moción de Licántropos"

Trató de colocarlo disimuladamente, pretendiendo que sólo era un papel más. Miró fugazmente a la joven, quién le sonrió nuevamente. ¿Cómo era posible que una muchacha así tuviera en sus manos lo que el buscaba? Seguramente ella trabajaba en el Ministerio. Estaba nervioso, ese mismo día tenía una audiencia para tratar ese mismo tema, licántropos. Una cualidad no muy grata, debía decirlo. No lo enorgullecía para nada, era una cruz con la que cargaría por siempre. El no conseguir un trabajo digno era una espina que llevaba clavada desde hacía unos cuantos años y las miradas discriminadoras eran devastadoras para su autoestima.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la muchacha al ver que se movía y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Sí —contestó rápidamente. Le entregó el maletín, ya con todos los papeles dentro, y se marchó a paso tranquilo, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Ella lo vio irse, después de unos momentos su reloj sonó, ya debería estar en su trabajo.

Mientras caminaba apurada pensaba en aquel hombre y sus ojos miel que tanto la habían mirado. Se sumergía en el recuerdo y volvía a estar en su propio mundo.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando llegó al Ministerio, se tranquilizó un poco al ver que su jefe no estaba allí. Sabía que a él no le hacía ninguna gracia que sus empleados llegaran tarde.

Se acomodó en su escritorio, mirando por la ventana. Ella era Nymphadora Tonks, una muchacha alegre y divertida que se perdía fácilmente en sus sueños, respiraba juventud y fantasía. Estaba lista para abrirse al mundo y esperaba risueña que un día llegara su amor. Lo imaginaba de múltiples maneras: alto, rubio, moreno, cariñoso, romántico, buen mozo...Unas veces era bonito pensar que la vida era una fantasía, otras era molesto saber que todo lo bueno duraba tan poco, pero si había algo que a Tonks le encantaba era vivir perdida en sus sueños. Aunque precisamente éste no era un buen momento para hacerlo.

—¡Tonks! —la llamó una voz. La aludida se dio vuelta y observó muy seria a su jefe, quién la miraba esperando una explicación de su parte— ¿Quiere que le traiga un café, Tonks?

­—Sí¡digo no! —se corrigió rápido. Se levantó con brusquedad y al hacerlo tiró los pergaminos que tenía sobre sus piernas.

—Cuando termine de hacer tonterías, vaya a mi oficina. Y procure que sea hoy —dijo el hombre, cuya paciencia ya había superado los límites.

Tonks suspiró, ella era torpe y aunque mucha gente la quería como era y sabían que no iba a cambiar nunca, lo tenía asumido. Pero no creía que fuese para tal reprimenda. ¿Tonta ella¿Acaso el tipo se había mirado al espejo? Él tampoco era un buen mozo como para decirle a Tonks que su cabello rosa la hacía ver tonta. Arrugó la nariz y cambio su corto cabello rosa por una melena morena que le llegaba casi a la cintura.

Cuando se disponía a juntar los pergaminos, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos que le llamaron poderosamente la atención, alguien imponente y muy grande parecía acercarse. De pronto, vio aparecer a una mujer baja, bastante rellena y vestida en un llamativo color esmeralda. Tonks soltó una risa nasal al verla y volvió a su labor de juntar los pergaminos que había tirado.

—¿Qué hace en el suelo? —le preguntó la mujer con voz chillona y agregándole un tono peyorativo a sus palabras.

—Eh... los papeles... yo, se cayeron y los estaba jun...

—¡Levántelos¿Qué es lo que espera? —añadió elevando su chillona voz aún más, haciendo que los presentes fijaran su atención en la escena.

"_Que le caiga una piedra y la aplaste"_ pensó Tonks con rabia.

Se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a maldecirla por lo bajo, muy por lo bajo.

—A propósito, quiero la moción sobre los licántropos —agregó mientras se acomodaba los múltiples anillos que llevaba en sus regordetes dedos.

En cualquier otro momento del día, Tonks habría entendido a la perfección de qué le estaba hablando, pero en aquella mañana y después de una noche difícil, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que aquella mujer estaba diciendo. En realidad, ni siquiera la había escuchado bien.

—Si, aquí está —dijo Tonks tomando cualquier pergamino del montón y dándoselo con rapidez.

—Deberían contratar gente más eficiente —comentó con cizaña, yéndose.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró la metamorfomaga a regañadientes.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó la mujer volviéndose hacia la muchacha y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada, yo no hablé —dijo ocultando tras una fingida sonrisa su rabia y desprecio hacia aquella bruja.

La mujer la miró en forma despectiva por última vez y tan rápido como sus rechonchas piernas se lo permitieron, se fue del lugar. Tonks suspiró aliviada, luego recordó que aún debía llevarle unos papeles a Scrimgeour así que rápidamente tomó los pergaminos que estaban desordenados sobre el escritorio y corrió hacia la oficina de su jefe. Al llegar a su destino, entró sin golpear. Primer error.

—Señor, aquí tengo los papeles que usted me... lo siento no sabía que estaba ocupado—dijo al descubrir que la mujer que había estado complicándole la existencia hacía tan sólo unos segundos, ahora se encontraba sentada frente al mismísimo Ministro de la Magia Cornelius Fudge .

—Querida... ¿Acaso de niña no te enseñaron que antes de ingresar a cualquier lugar debes tocar la puerta? —le preguntó la mujer cuya cara iba adquiriendo un color rojo alarmante por la ira.

—Disculpe, no volverá a pasar —se disculpó mordiéndose el labio inferior para retener unas cuantas barbaridades que tenía ganas de espetarle a aquella mujer.

—Claro que no, la próxima vez, querida, ya no trabajarías aquí —dijo soltando una sonora y horripilante carcajada.

—Está bien —contestó Tonks. Dejó los papeles violentamente sobre el escritorio, y a pasos largos se retiró del recinto.

Cuando cerró la puerta, miró hacia arriba y se mordió el labio inferior. En los tres años que había estado trabajando allí jamás había visto a aquella mujer tan odiosa. Divisó un banco ¡al fin un lugar para descansar! No entendía por qué debía usar traje en el trabajo, es decir, lo respetaba pero lo odiaba.

Al llegar al banco, se tiró y soltó un largo suspiro. Fijó su vista en el techo y cerró los ojos unos momentos, Unas voces la trajeron de vuelta y al hacerlo Tonks vio a dos personas, una que irremediablemente ya estaba en la lista de personas más odiadas y otra a quien ella no le podía ver muy bien la cara, puesto que estaba de espaldas. Estaban discutiendo.

—Señor, el Ministerio no va a arrojar su excelencia a la basura permitiendo que personas así trabajen con gente común.

—Señora, está discriminando a la gente cuyos únicos sueños son tener un trabajo digno y que el resto los trate como personas normales —reclamó el hombre a viva voz.

—¿Personas normales¡Cómo si lo fueran! Fenómenos como usted deberían quedarse en casa. Dígame ¿Qué clase de objetivos pueden tener¿Qué clase de esperanzas? Es como si un gigante quisiera ser Ministro de la Magia, por favor¿A quién se le ocurriría tamaña barbaridad?

El hombre no respondió, las palabras de aquella bruja le habían dolido, le habían hecho temblar la piel y hasta los huesos, pero lo que más le dolía era que todas aquellas cosas que decían eran verdad. No sabía cómo se le había ocurrido albergar esperanza alguna de conseguir un buen trabajo, de ser tratado con igualdad y justicia.

Evidentemente ese mundo no era el suyo. Bajó la cabeza con resignación, dispuesto a irse de allí, a no regresar más, tal vez pensando en embriagarse en algún bar para olvidar sus penas, lo usual después de un mal día. La mujer le cerró la puerta en la cara. Tonks simplemente observaba la escena, sintiendo lástima por aquel hombre.

Éste se sentó en un banco, sin prestar ni una pizca de atención a la joven ahora morena que estaba allí. Soltó un suspiro largo y lento, como si dejara salir todo su dolor reprimido.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —le preguntó la morena.

—No —contestó dándole una mirada al rostro en forma de corazón y volviendo rápidamente la mirada al suelo.

—Que raro, siento que te he visto antes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo creo, tengo una buena memoria, para mi desgracia.

—¿Ah si? Te envidio¿sabes cuanta gente se enoja conmigo porque olvido su cumpleaños? —comentó chistosa.

Luego de sonreírle suspiró profundamente.

—No tienes porqué ponerte mal por las palabras de esa arpía, no te lo tomes a mal ¿eh? —le consoló ella rebosando simpatía.

—¿Ah no? —inquirió sonriendo ante el comentario.

—Sí, es así de malas con todos —concluyó la joven sonriendo. Ambos rieron de buena gana. Él sabía que lo que estaban diciendo no era correcto, reírse de alguien a sus espaldas era algo vulgar, pero se sentía muy bien.

La muchacha suspiró después de recorrer el techo con los ojos. Fue entonces cuando un hombre moreno bastante fornido se le acercó y le dijo guiñándole un ojo:

—Tonks, si sigues así se te va a ir la mañana en suspiros.

—Sí, gracias por el aviso —dijo sonriéndole.

—¿Te llamas Tonks? —le preguntó algo extrañado. Eso no sonaba como un nombre, no era muy común, pero en aquel día ya nada le sorprendía después de haberse chocado con una joven cuyo cabello era rosa. ¿Acaso había algo más raro que eso? No en el mundo de Remus Lupin, donde todo era igual todos los días, la monotonía reinaba en su vida.

—Digamos que sí, en realidad es mi apellido —dijo no muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo, no muy segura de querer que él estuviera enterado de aquel asunto.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió curioso.

—Nymphadora, ya se no es de lo más común, pero es lo que hay. Todavía me pregunto qué es lo que había bebido mi madre cuando me puso ese nombre y por qué mi padre no se lo impidió —dijo juntando las manos entre sus piernas y balanceándose de un lado a otro— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Re...

—Uy, tengo que entregar unos pergaminos, en realidad, los tengo que buscar, ya deben estar firmados. Nos vemos...—dijo sin dejarlo terminar, con una velocidad que lo dejó atónito. Ella sin esperar una respuesta por su parte salió a toda velocidad hacia la oficina en la que hacía unos minutos había estado el hombre.

Se detuvo unos instantes, esta vez si recordó llamar. Cuando iba a hacerlo escuchó una conversación muy interesante:

—¿El consejo ya firmó la moción de los licántropos? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—Si Cornelius, fue bastante fácil, simplemente bastó con mostrarme interesada en que esas criaturas tuvieran sus derechos. Hace algunos días les di un papel que era un supuesto decreto y uno de ellos, el más viejo, lo firmó sin siquiera leerlo y me transfirió una importante suma a mi cuenta en Gringotts —confesó soltando una risotada.

Tonks se quedó helada ante aquella confesión, abrió sus ojos sin poder salir de su asombro. Aunque no era de sorprender, nunca se había comprobado que había negocios turbios en el Ministerio. Entonces Tonks sonrió con malicia, por su cabeza con cabello ahora moreno se le había cruzado una idea, una gran idea. Se agachó para observar por la cerradura, quería saber en detalle que era lo que pasaba allí. Segundo error.

—¿Me la das? —le pidió el ministro a la mujer extendiendo su mano.

—No, no tengo interés alguno en que esos bichos raros puedan ser como nosotros, si son así por algo son así, están destinados a ser miserables y ¿Quién soy yo para intervenir en su destino? —la mujer dobló con gran elegancia el pergamino, luego se lo guardó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta esmeralda. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se dispuso a retirarse del lugar.

—¿Sabes Dolores? Si no te conociera, se podría decir que tienes más poder que yo —dijo tirando el comentario al azar.

—Si¿Verdad?

Tonks estaba petrificada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel con los hombres lobos? Ella acababa de conocer a uno y no le había caído nada mal. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Tonks quedó en una situación más que comprometedora. ¿Cómo escaparía de esta?

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N de la A: Bueno ¡Al fin! Publiqué la porquería que me costó cinco meses de mi año que no fue tan bueno, pero espero que este sea mejor ). Espero que les guste, les puedo jurar que puse lo mejor de mi en esta historia, aunque no se note tal vez en este capi, pero en los capis venideros les prometo que les voy a demostrar mi esmero. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no he ni empezado a escribir el próximo capi :S. A veces me saca de quicio arruinando el formato que tanto tiempo me lleva arreglar. Sean críticos con fundamentos :) **

**Agradecimientos y dedicatorias )**

**A _Piper-Tonks_: tocayita de mi alma mil gracias por estar ahí cuando te necesité y cuando no (?)xDD**

**A _Biankis_: sos lo mejor de (?) jaja. Apenas puedo creer que leas mis historias, que las sigas xD**

**A S_irem_: Betis sos lo mas! no te imaginas las cosas que me enseñaste con un simple beteo.**

** A MTBlack: el aguante de mi vida, aunque a veces me despierte a la medianoche para leerme un capítulo suyo que finjo amar. ¡Gracias Mechii!  
**

**A Los Malos Fics (si!) por enseñarme tantas cosas que no sabía o ignoraba simplemente porque me daban lástima los badfickers **

**Dedicado a Amoz y a Cherry-Moon por su tierno amor que comienza (?)**

**Besotes**

** Piper Lupin ♥  
**


End file.
